My teacher, Eurovision
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: A collection of 11Drabbles dedicated to teachers SBD examiners at r the Teacher appreciation week. Also some of them are inspired from the Eurovision week.
1. Chapter 1

For Sam. I hope you will like it.

Words: 570

James looked at Remus and sighed. He couldn't go on like this. It was obvious that he was in love with Lily, really. And it was also obvious that he didn't do anything because 'his furry little problem' and because, he, James was 'in love' with her. Which he was not. Not anymore. His heart belonged to somebody else entirely, Petunia Evans.

James had visited Lily last summer in a desperate attempt to make her love him or at least to make her like him;to try and be had convinced his parents to bring him there and to come pick him up few days later.

It hadn't gone too well. Lily had been mad at him and she had requested him to leave her house immediately, but her parents have been kind enough to let him stay over for few days, until his own parents came to take him back.

That was the day he had met Petunia, the girl who had taken his whole world and turned it upside down, changing everything around.

Both of had fallen for each other hard and very fast. James had never felt like that with Lily; he hadn't even been in love with her in the first place, he realiased. She had been a young school's boy imagination.

And just like that Lily had become his friend. Why? He was Petunia's boyfriend.

But she was the only one that knew that he and her sister were together. He hadn't told the other Marauders just yet. James had had a bet with them about his love for Lily. He had bet that one day she will be his girlfriend and that he will always love her, whereas they had said that would never happen.

Well, they had been right, but he hadn't told them. Yet. Though knowing what he did, he supposed he couldn't wait much longer.

Especially since he also knew that Lily shared the same feelings as Remus. They had gotten very close ever since they have been made prefects last year.

Back then he had been too blind to notice or to understand Sirius' hints on the matter, but he did now and he wished that those two would kiss already. He was tired off all the secret glances and all the sighing.

But James was pretty sure that him liking Lily was just an excuse for his friend. The werewolf part was more believed himself to be too dangerous for her and he was afraid that she wouldn't want anything to do with him if she find out that he was a werewolf. What Remus didn't know was that Lily already knew. She was smart, and when your partner misses his rounds every month on the full moon, claiming to be sick… it isn't hard to figure out what is going in if you try to find out in the first place.

He really needed to come with a plan to get this two together. And he had the perfect idea.

…

"And that's how your parents came to be together,"said James to six years old twins John and Daisy."I brought them together."he stated proudly.

"Hmm, I don't remember things happening this way, James."said an amused Lily.

James blushed.

"Say your story mum!" shouted the twins excited for another story.

Lily shared a smile with her husband.

"Well, it all started…"


	2. Chapter 2

For Sophie (H)

Write about a man attempting to win approval from the mother of their future bride, and prove that he isn't such a bad guy like she believes. -Shannon favourite

Word count:524

Draco Malfoy was nervous. Very nervous. He hadn't felt this way ever since he had had to face Voldemort, back when he lived at the Malfoy Manor. And not even then he felt like now. His heart was beating fast and...he was nervous.

You see today he was going to meet with Hermione's parents again, and this time he really wanted to make an impression on her mother. Mrs. Miranda Granger thought that he was wrong for her daughter. She still had the image of the older him in mind, she still hadn't seen how much he had changed for Hermione.

He had earned his father's approval, but Draco desperately wanted her mother's approval. He wanted to be accepted by the both parents. He needed that approval. Draco couldn't stand all the questioning glances she threw at him each time he tried to take Hermione out,they hurt. A lot. People said that he didn't have feelings, that he pretended to love Hermione just for the fun of it. Which couldn't be further from the truth.

So, here he was with a bouquet full of white and yellow tulips and bluebells. Also he was dressed in blue muggle suit, Miranda's favourite colour.

"Hermione is not here," was the first thing she said upon opening the door. But that was something that he already knew. After all he had let her at Hogwarts, visiting professor McGonagall.

"I know,"he said and handed her the flowers."But I didn't come here for her, I came here for you. I want and I need you to stop seeing me as the bad boy that bullied your daughter through her school years. That boy is long dead. Now, if I hurt Hermione in any way, even in the slightest possible way, and she would be hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself. I would become a dead man walking. I love her so much. She is my everything. And I would never intentionally hurt her feelings or anything. Please, just trust me. I That boy is dead. Dead and buried. I want to prove myself to you. I just can't be with Hermione know that you don't like me. I can't take her to a date knowing you will look at the clock every twenty minutes to

So please, would you give me the chance to show you who I really am? The real Draco Malfoy?"he finished with hope in his eyes.

Miranda Granger stared at the young man who had stolen her daughter's heart and smiled.

"There is no need for this young man. I already know you aren't that bad boy any longer. But I do appreciate the flowers. They are my favourites."she stated, taking the flowers from his hands.

"Now, please go and find Hermione, "she added and closed the door, leaving a flabbergasted Draco behind.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. There had to be something wrong. The same woman you had glared at him suspiciously three days ago couldn't be the same woman who has just closed the door in his face.

It just couldn't be possible.


	3. Chapter 3

For Lexi

Write about someone still in love with someone who died SophieT predicted winner

Word count:541

Draco Malfoy had decided that he was in love with Astoria Greengrass when he was just a third year. Young, innocent love. She was one year younger than him, sister of the Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass. She lived in the shadow of her sister, but he saw her for the shining diamond she really was.

Astoria had been the only one to come and ask if he was alright after Hermione Granger's fist had contacted his face. And the only one who had told him that Hermione was right to hit him. The only one who had dared to show the errors of his ways. Always.

His love only grew in the fourth year when she had saved him from embarrassment when Pansy Parkinson, his date to the Yule Ball, had left him all alone for a Beauxbatons boy. She hadn't been able to fall asleep from some reason, so she had went and asked their Head of House, who at the moment was patrolling, bored from the party, if she could stay for a bit outside. In a moment very not Snape-like he had let her stay. And that's how she had saw him, sitting alone, regretting ever agreeing to take Pansy to the ball.

Then in his fifth year, she had just been there. He hadn't talked with her much, he was too afraid too. Her family was neutral, whereas his family was hosting the Dark Lord in their House. But, at the end of the year, when his father had been sent to Azkaban, she had been his rock. And that was the year he had realised that he loved her. That he was in love with her.

His only life support, his strength,she had been in six and seven year. He was sure that he would have died without her. Or that or he would have cracked and become as insane as his dear aunt, Bella.

Then he had realised he wanted to be with her forever. Until death brought them apart. And to love her until the END of time.

How true that statement was. Astoria had died five years ago having contacted a rare disease that even magic couldn't heal.

Draco loved her as much as in the first day. There wasn't once in the five years that had passed when he had thought to love another woman or just to look at another. No, he hadn't and wouldn't do that. It felt like he was betraying her.

He still loved Astoria with all his heart and he knew he would never be able to look at another woman in the way he had looked at her. Or to love another even half the way he had loved her.

Everyone told him that he should move on, but, the thing was Draco didn't want to move on. He could raise their son, Scorpius, alone. He could do it. And he had done so already for years.

Scorpius had understood what has happened and had taken everything in stride. He didn't want anyone to replace his mother either.

Draco wished all the others would take a hint and let it go. He loved Astoria and he would continue to do so,no matter that she was dead.

He would always love her.


	4. Chapter 4

For Liza I hope you will like it.

Word count: 307

Remus couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like he was dreaming. In just a few moments he was going to get married and Hermione Jean Granger was going to be his wife. It was something too good to be true, and yet, it was.

Never would he believed if you told him five years ago that he will one day marry Hermione. Back then she still was his student and he had never thought about her in the romantic way. No, all these feelings had come two years and a half later when they had met again for a project that involved the werewolves.

Remus had been stunned to see her again. She had become a young woman, a very beautiful and attractive young woman. She had awaken something in him that he hadn't known it existed and made him feel things he knew he shouldn't feel for her. But he did. And their work together had been affected by this. Their interactions on his part had become awkward, he was a lot more nervous around her and neither of them could really focus on what they had to do. It had gotten to a point where Remus couldn't stand the tension any longer. Or the awkward conversations and the work half done. They didn't do it together anymore. So he had decided to come clean in front of her and tell her about his feelings.

She had started laughing she liked him too. That was why her behavior mirrored his, though he had been too blind to notice.

And here he was now. Staring at the door, waiting for it to open and for the love of his life to walk down the aisle towards him. He was nervous, but at the same time excited.

Then, the doors opened up and the music started playing.


	5. Chapter 5

For Sophie T

Words: 323

Barty looked at the girl in front of him and sighed. He didn't know how could he comfort her without revealing his feelings. And he couldn't do that. He had a promise to fulfill. He just had to keep going.

It was easy to say at first, when you had no idea what it would mean to wait and do nothing. To stand by and watch how the love if your life is bullied day after day, how she always goes last to the breakfast or lunch or dinner because those times are the only ones she can search her clothes and no one bothering her. And his heart broke each time he saw her.

Of course she was none of the wiser about his inner turmoil and desperation. For her he was just professor Moody, the retired Auror who was her teacher of Defense this year, who was extremely paranoid.

She couldn't know yet that he was Barty. But very soon she would find out. And everything would change.

Voldemort was going to come back at the end of the year and he, Barty was going to die at the end of the year. At least that was what Luna had told him back when he was young and carefree,when she gsd stumbled into his life in full force, changing everything around.

He couldn't wait for his Luna to get back from the past or, for this Luna to leave already. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Of course, Barty punished to the best of his ability every student that had dared to mock her or take her things to make her feel sad and result to her imagining those little animals that were too impossible to exist.

Though Luna had an unique way of presenting them so much that he had started to believe her.

He loved her, so perhaps he was not objective, but that was love for you .


	6. Chapter 6

For Butter

Words:305

Severus looked at his sleeping wife and smiled. She always waited up for him and she always fell asleep. But it didn't matter. All that matter was that she waited.

For him. Each time he left for one Death Eater mission or something like it, he knew he will find her waiting for him.

He was amazed at her willingness to put up with him, to love him. They had been thrown together by the circumstances and perhaps one day, long time ago, she would have envisioned her life. And to be honest him too.

He would have never believed if you told him that he was going to be married and in love with Hermione Granger. Or that she would return his feelings wholeheartedly.

And perhaps she had seen herself married with Ron Weasley, but now, she wouldn't even think about him anymore. And she couldn't imagine her life without Severus. It was impossible.

That's what she always told him when he woke up from a particularly bad dream, a nightmare that involved her leaving him.

She always was there for him, always to assure him that he wasn't alone, not any longer. And he will never be alone again. Ever.

And she always kept true to her words.

And it was nice to nice to have someone looking out for you. To feel this unconditional love and to able to give it to a person who felt the exact same way as you did.

She was in danger because of him in these times, but as she reminded him with each time his insecurities and fears came to surface, she would be in danger anyway. She was in danger already because she was the boy who lived best friend. His sister.

Severus took her in his arms and put her to her bed.


End file.
